Un Maraudeur de plus
by Picotti
Summary: Après avoir quitté Poudlard, Sirius Black a bien des difficultés à garder les Maraudeurs unis. Mais un matin d'été, un évènement va lui permettre de rassembler tout le monde. OS cadeau pour Dupond et Dupont.


_Cette fic est dédiée à Dupond et Dupont pour m'avoir gentiment écrit la 200ème review de mes drabbles. Bonne lecture à tous._

UN MARAUDEUR DE PLUS

Ce jeudi-là n'avait, selon Sirius Black, rien d'exceptionnel. Il s'était levé tôt et avait pris son temps pour avaler son petit-déjeuner. En général, Sirius aimait prendre son temps pour faire les choses, c'était chez lui une question de principe : chaque geste, chaque acte se devait d'être savouré. Chaque seconde de sa vie était bien trop précieuse pour ne pas chercher à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Ce jeudi-là, donc, Sirius Black avait décidé de profiter du magnifique soleil qui brillait sur Londres pour bricoler un peu sa moto. Il était descendu de l'appartement dans les environs de dix heures et s'était rendu sur le parking où le véhicule semblait l'attendre patiemment. Il en avait fait l'acquisition quelques semaines seulement après avoir quitté Poudlard et même si dans le monde des moldus il n'était, à ce moment, pas encore en âge de la conduire, il n'en était pas de même dans celui des sorciers.

Lorsqu'il l'avait ensorcelée pour qu'elle puisse voler, Lily lui avait évidemment fait la morale mais au fond, et Sirius le savait, elle n'avait jamais envisagé le fait qu'il puisse s'en séparer.

Ce jeudi-là, sa baguette entre les dents et sa clé à molette dans une main, Sirius songea à toutes les merveilleuses escapades que James et lui avaient faites au-dessus de la campagne anglaise. Avec un sourire amusé, il se rappela le moment où il avait évité de justesse cet arbre qui lui avait semblé surgir de nulle part. Il se rappela aussi la fois où James avait basculé de la selle en accentuant un peu trop son virage et qu'il était rentré chez lui couvert de boue de la tête aux pieds. Il manqua de peu d'éclater de rire lorsque qu'il songea que, le lendemain, son ami lui avait avoué que Lily n'avait pas été ravie du tout de le voir rentrer dans un tel état.

Lily… James…

Sirius soupira. Le temps de Poudlard était révolu et ça lui faisait mal au cœur. S'il avait vivoté de petits boulots, courant à droite et à gauche pour maintenir l'unité des Maraudeurs malgré le fait qu'ils ne puissent plus se fréquenter tous les jours, Sirius avait souvent eu, au cours des dernières semaines, voire des derniers mois, l'impression qu'il était le seul à tenter de les rassembler.

Lily s'était lancée dans de grandes études comme sorcière sociale pour l'aide aux familles en difficulté et principalement pour celles qui avaient quelque embarras pour l'achat des fournitures scolaires de leurs enfants. Elle passait la majeure partie de son temps à l'université de Londres et l'autre en stages dans divers endroits. Depuis son mariage avec James et l'achat de leur maison à Godric's Hollow, elle semblait vouloir se sédentariser et amener un peu de stabilité dans sa vie. Le fait qu'elle soit rapidement tombée enceinte n'avait pas arrangé les choses et Sirius dut s'avouer qu'il craignait que l'enfant ne marque la fin des « grains de folie » de James.

James, lui, travaillait d'arrache-pied pour le ministère où il suivait une formation d'auror. Sirius ne comptait plus les fois où il lui avait dit, d'un air dépité, qu'il était bien trop fatigué ou qu'il avait trop de travail pour compter passer la soirée en sa compagnie.

Remus allait et venait lui aussi entre les petits boulots. Généralement, il ne lui fallait pas deux mois avant d'être mis à la porte. Selon Sirius, il avait déjà occupé presque toutes les fonctions possibles et imaginables qui existaient dans le monde des sorciers. Il était passé de libraire à livreur de Miamhibou en moins de deux ans.

Peter, lui, était certainement celui que Sirius avait le plus de mal de retrouver. Bien qu'il vécût toujours en compagnie de sa mère dans la petite maison où il avait grandi, il semblait disparaître mystérieusement de longues heures durant voire de longues journées durant. Personne n'avait pu le renseigner sur ses activités en dehors de son travail dans l'animalerie du Chemin de Traverse et Sirius commençait sincèrement à deviner que Peter s'était trouvé d'autres amis ailleurs.

L'esprit des Maraudeurs était en train de mourir et il en avait pleinement conscience. Il avait beau chercher à le retenir, la trame s'effilochait et le souvenir des jours heureux n'était plus que ça : un souvenir.

Il laissa tomber sa clé et cracha sa baguette dans sa main. Sirius était un acharné et tant qu'il tenait sur ses deux jambes, il ferait son maximum pour garder l'unité des Maraudeurs. Son amitié était son joyau le plus précieux. Parce qu'il n'avait plus de famille, parce qu'il n'avait jamais réellement eu quelqu'un à aimer malgré toutes les aventures qui avaient sillonné sa vie depuis ses quatorze ans, il s'était juré que le jour où il choisissait d'accorder son amitié à quelqu'un marquerait le moment où il entrait définitivement et de façon inconditionnelle dans la vie de son nouvel ami.

Définitivement.

Et de façon inconditionnelle.

Sirius ne posait pas de question, ne soupçonnait rien ni personne, ne cherchait pas d'excuses, n'était pas sournois. Ses amis étaient son bien le plus précieux, il répondrait toujours présent au moindre de leurs appels, même si cela eût signifié qu'il devait se mettre en péril pour eux.

Définitivement.

Et de façon inconditionnelle.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y avait selon lui, pas de meilleure façon de la définir.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le hululement d'un hibou tout près de lui. Perdu dans ses souvenirs de jeunesse et ses réflexions idéologiques, il n'avait pas entendu l'oiseau se poser à quelques pas de lui.

Il s'agissait d'une chouette effraie beige et blanche dont l'une des plumes se dressait en épi sur sa tête. Sirius la connaissait bien, elle se nommait Ambre et appartenait à Lily. Elle tendit vers lui sa patte munie d'une enveloppe.

L'écriture était incontestablement celle de James. Le cœur de Sirius se mit à battre à toute allure. Au comble de l'anxiété, il s'assit sur ses talons et sans autre cérémonie, déchira l'enveloppe. Pendant ce temps, la chouette déployait ses ailes pour reprendre son envol.

Cher Patmol,

Le moment est enfin venu pour toi d'être parrain. Je t'écris depuis Sainte Mangouste où Lily vient d'être admise, le bébé va arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Bisous,

Cornedrue.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rire. Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, il utilisa sa baguette pour remettre en un tour de mains les pièces de son moteur en place puis, frottant ses paumes couvertes de cambouis sur son pantalon, il fila dans son appartement. Il ne prit pas le temps de se changer mais il empoigna un énorme hippogriffe en peluche muni d'un gros nœud en ruban qu'il avait laissé sur un meuble précisément pour le jour où le fils ou la fille de James et Lily viendrait au monde.

Sur ce, il redescendit à toute allures sur le parking. Enfourcha sa moto et, fixant les lunettes sur son nez, il mit le contact. Dans un vrombissement de moteur, il s'éleva dans les airs pour disparaître instantanément à la vue.

Pour les sorciers, l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste était le summum de la médicomagie. Les plus grands guérisseurs du pays se retrouvaient là pour y exercer leur art avec brio. D'extérieur, l'entrée se situait dans ce qui ressemblait à un magasin de vêtements passés de mode et sur le point de faire faillite. Un mannequin tombant en morceaux attendait derrière la vitrine.

« Sirius Black III, annonça Sirius après avoir soigneusement garé sa moto. En visite pour Lily Potter. »

Le mannequin ne fit pas un geste mais la porte s'ouvrit dans un déclic. Afin d'éviter que des moldus n'entrent intempestivement dans l'hôpital, la porte était toujours verrouillée et il fallait montrer patte blanche pour entrer.

Sirius ouvrit la porte. Si d'extérieur il s'agissait d'une devanture tombant en ruine d'un vieux magasin, à l'intérieur, c'était tout autre chose. L'hôpital était à la pointe de la technologie sorcière. Des hommes et des femmes en robe blanche, la baguette calée dans leur poche de poitrine, passèrent devant lui d'un pas plus ou moins pressé. Sirius évita de justesse une jeune femme portant sur un plateau ce qui avait l'air de fioles remplies d'un liquide verdâtre qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Il s'inséra dans la file qui patientait devant l'accueil. Devant lui, un vieil homme attendait patiemment, sa baguette profondément enfoncée dans son oreille droite. Derrière lui, une femme tenait par la main un petit garçon dont le visage était couvert de pustules de toutes les couleurs.

Lorsque vint son tour, il s'annonça d'une voix un peu tremblante malgré lui.

« Sirius Black, dit-il. Mon amie Lily Potter doit accoucher aujou…

_ Salle des naissance, suivant ! »

Sirius se retourna et haussa les sourcils avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à la sorcière d'accueil qui avait, à son avis, l'âge d'être son arrière-grand-mère.

« Et ça se trouve ?

_ Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, jeune homme.

_ Moi non plus je…

_ Couloir de droite, au fond sur votre gauche, continuez tout droit, prenez l'escalier sur votre gauche et montez au deuxième étage, ce sera sur votre droite après la salle de repos. Suivant ! »

La femme tenant l'enfant pustuleux par la main poussa Sirius d'un geste brusque et s'inséra derrière le comptoir.

« Couloir de gauche, au fond… euh non, couloir du fond, à gauche… »

Autant dire tout de suite qu'il n'était pas arrivé. Il se dirigea néanmoins vers le couloir du fond juste à temps pour voir Remus qui s'avançait, les mains dans les poches, vers un ascenseur.

« Sirius ! James n'en peut plus d'impatience. »

Les deux amis se serrèrent la main.

« Tu prends ton rôle de parrain très à cœur, on dirait. Tu es prêt ?

_ Je suppose que oui. Comment va Lily ?

_ Le travail a à peine commencé, elle hurle à la mort. »

L'ascenseur s'arrêta devant eux dans une petite sonnerie et Sirius suivit Remus à l'intérieur, les sourcils froncé. La sorcière d'accueil ne lui avait pas parlé d'ascenseur. Pourquoi donc ?

« Tu es sûr de savoir où il faut aller ?

_ Patmol, je connais Sainte Mangouste comme ma poche. J'y suis venu bien plus souvent que tout Poudlard réuni. »

Sirius sa racla la gorge. Plus la cabine s'élevait, plus il se sentait nerveux et pourtant, ce n'était pas son bébé à lui qui allait venir au monde.

« Est-ce que Peter est déjà là ?

_ Non. Mais il n'était peut-être pas chez lui. James a emprunté un hibou de l'hôpital pour lui envoyer le message, j'espère qu'il l'aura quand même avant demain. Ce serait dommage qu'il ne puisse pas être là.

_ James lui en voudrait. »

Remus haussa les épaules.

« Je ne crois pas, non. Mais il serait déçu, c'est sûr. »

La cabine s'immobilisa dans une autre sonnerie et tous deux sortirent. Si Sirius avait émis des doutes quant au fait qu'ils soient au bon étage, le hurlement qui déferla le long des couloirs lui assura que non, Remus ne s'était pas trompé. Un frisson glacé dévala sa colonne vertébrale.

Ils se rendirent dans une salle d'attente où Remus se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. Il avait l'air fatigué, presque à bout de nerfs. A quand remontait la dernière pleine lune ? Sirius songea avec honte qu'il ne le savait pas. Lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, jamais il n'aurait manqué une seule pleine lune. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient tous passé leurs ASPICs, les escapades nocturnes dans le parc avaient été reléguées au rang de bons souvenirs.

« Toi, ça va ? »

Remus, qui avait plongé son visage entre ses mains, leva tout à coup la tête.

« Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

_ Eh bien… depuis qu'on a quitté Poudlard, tu es tout seul pour les pleines lunes. »

Sirius se trouva un fauteuil et s'assit, son hippogriffe en peluche sur les genoux. Il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer que son ami avait rougi mais, au fond, ça l'amusait un peu. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, il avait entendu dire que les loups-garous étaient des créatures sanguinaires et incapables de ressentir la moindre émotion. Aucune définition n'aurait pu être aussi inexacte à propos de Remus Lupin.

« Vous me manquez, marmonna ce dernier. Mais je dois me faire une raison, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant qu'on a quitté Poudlard, je dois apprendre à me prendre en charge tout seul. Et puis avec le bébé, maintenant, James ne voudra certainement plus que…

_ Oh ! »

Sirius n'aurait su dire si c'était le ton démoralisé qu'avait employé son ami ou la teneur de ses paroles mais il avait soudainement bondi de son fauteuil, rattrapant de justesse l'hippogriffe qui semblait vouloir prendre son premier envol à cet instant précis.

« C'est pour quand la prochaine pleine lune ?

_ Euh… mardi.

_ Eh bien mardi tu auras intérêt à m'ouvrir la porte parce que je vais venir te donner un coup de main.

_ Sirius, t'as sûrement autre chose à faire et…

_ Tssss, je te laisserai pas tomber, ok ? Je suis devenu animagus pour toi alors je vais le faire jusqu'au bout et…

_ C'est un garçon ! »

Sirius n'eut pas l'occasion d'en dire plus. Remus et lui se tournèrent de concert vers James qui, vêtu de ce qui avait l'air d'une robe en papier, venait dans leur direction en agitant les bras au-dessus de sa tête et en hurlant comme un dément.

La robe mise à part, James dans son état normal.

Le choc fut néanmoins rude. L'amas de robe en papier, de cheveux en bataille et de branche de lunette se jeta sur Sirius, écrasant le pauvre hippogriffe entre eux deux.

« Un garçon ! hurla-t-il en se jetant sur Remus. Un garçon ! J'ai un fils ! »

Il s'éloigna, à bout de souffle et se planta au milieu de la salle d'attente, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Où est Peter ?

_ Ici. »

Et de fait, Peter Pettigrow venait tout juste d'apparaître au coin du couloir, les bras chargés de boîtes de chocolat. Constatant qu'il était le seul à n'avoir rien apporté, faute de moyens, Remus baissa piteusement la tête.

Il leur fallut néanmoins attendre un peu de temps que Lily soit transférée jusqu'à sa chambre avec le bébé et qu'elle soit finalement en état de les recevoir. Pendant ce temps, James ne cessa de faire la navette entre sa femme et ses amis. A aucun moment il ne se départit de son sourire.

Lorsque vint enfin le moment où ils purent voir l'enfant, Sirius avait l'impression d'être un gamin sur le point de découvrir son plus beau cadeau de Noël. Après tout, il était le parrain, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait passer les vingt prochaines années au minimum à choyer l'enfant, le gâter, l'emmener en vacances et lui apprendre à grandir en bon petit Maraudeur.

La chambre était brillamment éclairée et comme ensoleillée. Lily était assise sur son lit, son fils dans les bras.

Remus fut le premier à entrer, il passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune maman et déposa un baiser sur son front. Sirius songea que, James mis à part, il était certainement celui avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux. A peu de choses près, elle pouvait même assurer que le loup-garou était son meilleur ami.

« Pas trop fatiguée ?

_ Je n'en peux plus. Mais ça va aller maintenant qu'il est sorti. James va faire tout le travail.

_ Alors autant dire que tu n'es pas sortie de l'auberge. » déclara Sirius en déposant lui aussi un baiser sur la joue de Lily.

Peter lui, le rouge au front, se contenta d'un petit signe de la main.

« Comment vous l'avez appelé ? demanda-t-il.

_ Harry, répondit James. Harry James Potter. Ça sonne plutôt bien, non ? »

Sirius acquiesça. Il déposa son hippogriffe sur la table de nuit.

« Ce petit gars et le cinquième Maraudeur, dit-il. Va falloir que je songe à lui faire un cousin du coup. »

Un toussotement depuis le seuil de la porte coupa néanmoins court à la conversation. L'ambiance tomba d'un coup et, depuis sa place, Sirius serra les poings à s'en faire rentrer les ongles dans la chair.

« Servilus, souffla James entre ses dents. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

_ C'est moi qui l'ai averti, répondit Lily. J'ai envoyé un hibou quand tu n'étais pas là. »

James lui envoya un regard assassin auquel elle répondit par une grimace.

« Je venais juste vous adresser mes félicitations. Je ne m'attarde pas. Je n'étais pas là pour ça de toute façon. »

Quelque chose sonnait cependant faux dans sa voix. Outre son teint particulièrement pâle et son air de niffleur battu, Sirius était prêt à parier que c'était de la jalousie qu'il entendait percer dans sa voix. S'éloignant du lit de Lily, il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Fiche le camp.

_ Ne t'emballe pas, Black, je m'en vais. »

Il recula de quelques pas, tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur Lily.

« Ouais, toujours aussi lâche, insista Sirius. Tu peux filer doux, Servilus, toi et tes Mangemorts n'approcheront jamais ce gamin.

_ N'en fais pas trop non plus, question Mangemort, ta famille est pas mal… »

Il ne put terminer. Dans un élan de colère, Sirius l'agrippa par le col de sa robe et le jeta hors de la pièce. Severus manqua de peu de tomber. Il parvint à garder son équilibre à la dernière seconde en agitant vivement les bras. Le regard qu'il renvoya à Sirius fut tellement chargé de haine que celui-ci en tira sa baguette hors de sa poche.

« Du calme, intervint Remus en tirant son ami par l'épaule. Severus, tu as adressé tes félicitations, maintenant tu fiches le camp.

_ Tu n'es plus préfet, Lupin. Je ne suis pas censé t'écouter.

_ S'il y a bien une chose que Lily ne désire pas aujourd'hui, c'est bien une bagarre. Tu as envie de la forcer à se lever ? Elle vient d'avoir un enfant et je suis désolé pour toi mais le parrain, c'est Sirius. »

Il marqua une seconde de pause.

« Et le père, c'est James. Pas toi. Fiche le camp maintenant. »

Le regard de Severus passa de Remus à Sirius à plusieurs reprises mais il finit par baisser les yeux et s'éloigner.

« Déguerpis, marmonna Sirius trop bas cependant pour qu'il puisse l'entendre. Ne viens pas montrer ton grand nez à ce pauvre gosse. »

Et dans un mouvement, il accompagna Remus jusqu'à l'intérieur de la chambre où James semblait bouillir d'impatience. Mais Lily avait posé la main sur son bras, l'incitant, silencieusement, à rester à sa place. Peter, lui, n'avait pas fait un geste et, la tête baissée, il contemplait l'enfant qui s'agitait dans les bras de sa mère.


End file.
